Upset Heart
by hino-senpai
Summary: Inglaterra esta reacio a aceptar lo que la UE dice y eso desemboca varios problemas de ende diplomático, como sus insultos a la institución y el país fundador ¿Tendrá una razón oculta para hacer esto?


****Aquí regreso con otra viñeta, esta vez es un UkBel ~ una pareja que seguramente sea curiosa, pero tienen historia.

Se la dedico a: Kibume y mi Vashie 

_**Disclaimer: **_**Todo pertenece a Himuraya-sama, sino habría más mujeres-países y un equilibrio entre yaoi-hetero-yuri**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Las reuniones de la UE eran cada vez más molestas, exasperantes y sobretodo cansinas. Todo este cúmulo de sensaciones eran causadas por una sola nación...el Reino Unido. Arthur no dejaba de quejarse, poner pegas a todo, recriminar el no asistir a las reuniones de la Euro-zona (y el no tenía el euro) Inglaterra había acabado con la paciencia de todos, la situación empeoró cuando, él se atrevió a decir que todo era una farsa, que la UE no era más que una tiranía. Lo peor fue cuando dijo que Bélgica no era un país, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la chispa que encendió la llama, aquel día el inglés salió con ojo morado de la sede. Holanda le había pegado, Vincent no había soportado que se metiera con su hermana pequeña. No era el único que quería poner en su sitió al inglés, pero el resto pudo controlarse.<p>

- ¿Vas a seguir así mucho más? - una voz sonó detrás de él, el inglés se giró y puso mala cara al ver al francés - estas incomodando a todos ¿Acaso no dices ser un caballero? Pues estas tratando muy mal a una dama - Inglaterra apretó los puños, la frog tenía razón, estaba pagando su rabia con la belga y ella no tenía ninguna culpa, suspiró, no iba a admitirlo.

- Métete en tus asuntos wine bastard...

- En el momento en que insultaste a la UE y Belgique, pasó a ser mi problema - el francés le coge del cuello de la camisa - ella no esta pasándolo bien, tiene muchos problemas y algunos tememos que desaparezca - Athur abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso, él no sabía nada ¿Desaparecer? La imagen de la belga se le pasó por la mente, el inglés salió corriendo. Recorrió varios pasillos de la sede hasta que divisó a al rubia. Emma salía de un despacho, no tenía buena cara, estaba pálida y unas ligeras ojeras asomaban por debajo de sus orbes azulado-verdosos. Inglaterra caminó con decisión hacia ella, el inglés era viejo, una de las naciones más viejas de Europa y recordaba perfectamente a sus enemigos o aliados y la belga, lo había sido. Arrinconó a la mujer contra la pared y tomó su mentó para mirarla, Emma estaba sorprendida por tal osadía. Ella ya no esperaba nada del inglés, después de su comportamiento para con ella y su trabajo, prefería distanciarse de él - Lady Emma, perdone todos los problemas que he causado - Inglaterra estaba dejando su "tsunderismo", como lo describía Japón - no sabía en que situación te encontrabas...

- ¿Quieres decir que sí no estuviera tan mal, no pediría disculpas? - espetó ella molesta - no voy a olvidar tus palabras, England. Sí me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer - intentó irse pero él no la dejó.

- I know, no me he comportado como el caballero que soy - acarició la mejilla de ella mientras impedía su ida. Emma no tenía humor para aguantar aquello, pero sobretodo no se encontraba bien, ese día había una huelga en su país. Ella podía notar el descontento de la sus ciudadanos. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que apoyarse en Arthur. Este la miró con preocupación pintada en sus ojos. Abrazó al a belga contra él, por su mente pasaron imágenes de guerras, sobretodo de ella herida. Pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos. Sí, Arthur estaba dejando de lado toda su actitud distante, eso era a consecuencia de un siglo callando algo que empezaba a ser molesto. Decidió cogerla en brazos, la notó débil y pálida. Caminó con ella hacia una de las salas donde, la dejó con delicadeza en el sofá. Inglaterra tomó asiento al lado de ella, por mucho que le pesara, era cierto, estaba celoso. Celoso de que su antigua aliada, estuviera rodeada de tantos países, los ojos esmeralda de él brillaron, se acercó al rostro de Emma y la besó. No hubo respuesta por parte de la belga puesto que se había desmayado. Arthur se separo de aquellos rosados y suaves labios, sería su secreto, entre él y aquellas cuatro paredes.


End file.
